ROBINS DRUNK
by PizzzapiepersonXD
Summary: the tital says it all, with new charatars! and unfortinitaly until i made the documant i didnt no that robin was bearly in it XP sry and a little romance between bb and rae


It was Tuesday, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg all got finished defeating Killer moth who escaped out of jail. Robin was really tired after fighting him, working out, and the fact he hasn't slept in over two days. He was also kind of depressed for some reason, so he went out without telling anyone, but star saw him walk out of the tower and followed him to a bar on the other side of town. She wondered why he would go to a bar, she hasn't seen him drink before and was getting a little worried.

"Robin?"

Robin nearly flew as high as one.

"AH, oh its- its- a- UNICORN! BOB!"

"Robin? Are you OK? Are you drunk?"

"Nah, I'm fine!"

The Robin threw up some takaleala

"ROBIN YOU ARE SICK YOU ARE COMING TO THE TOWER WITH ME!"

Starfire grabbed Robin then flew off.

"hey guys, WHOA ROBIN YOU LOOK TERRIBOL!"

"Thanks for the obvious beastboy!"

Said Raven pissed off at beastboy even more than before for turning the TV to loud as he always did.

"DUDE DO YOU SEE THAT! FLYING MONKEYS!"

"Um… Robin I don't see any monkeys."

THERE CARRING THE BEER!"

Then Robin and the monkeys did "The tootsie roll."

"TOOTSIE ROLL! TOOTSIE ROLL!"

Said Robin.

Just then two girls came in the room and one was still knocking on the door very confussed but very hyper. The oldest girl, Colby hade long black hair, royal blue eyes and streaks off dark red. Shes quite, dark and not open to most people and can be very aggressive at times . Kristie the middle child of the three hade prement dyed maroon hair with a streak of a light purple, she has hazel eyes, she was calm and talkative. Shelly the youngest was hyper, happy, and couldn't think of a day without crazyness. She has short Chinese piggy tails, and always wore a bunny suit, with bunny ears and a small fluffy white tail. Colby was 15, Kristie was 13, and Shelly was 3. They all wore animal suits and there power was to act as the animal. Colby was in a fully black wolf suit with ears, and a long black tail. She also had fangs to go with the suit but the "costom" wasn't fake. She really did have a tail, wolf ears and fangs. Kristie hade a German Shepherd tail, ears, but hasn't grown her k- nines yet. Shelly has light pink bunny ears and tail, but hasn't fully grown her powers yet. The titans know the girls very well, they where friends of Robin's at gothum in his middle school (well Colby was the only friend of his but he knows her sister's)

"Titans, tians, titans, titans, titans."

Shelly was knocking on the door, then Starfire answered the door, but shelly wouldn't come in, she only knew Robin of the titans and was kinda scared, so Colby and Kristie pulled her in.

"Hey star I got your call, damn it Robin im going to kill you for getting drunk!"

"OH! MONKEYS! TOOTSIE ROWLL! TOOTSIE ROWLL !"

Shelly run over to Robin and the "Drunk monkeys" and did the tootsie roll with them, then Starfire asked "Why is she wearing the bunny suit? I believe she has not ganded her powers yet."

"Oh… well moms in a playboy and she likes bunnys, and no she hasn't gotten her full powers yet."

"Oh, ok."

Robin walked up to Starfire with no shirt on and said,

"You, me, 8 o'clock, my room, party in my pants, see you there."

Robin walked off and Starfire eyes widen and said,

"was that just Robin? Just now."

Colby laughed.

"No that wasn't Robin, that was the SEXY BEAST version."

Shelly walked up to Colby.

"what does sexy mean? I wanna no sissy!"

Just then she turned around looking a the changeling and thought that she had fallen in love, at three years old. The she felt very jealous when she saw him making out with Raven.

"NO! MINE!"

Shelly tackled Raven on the floor and growled as if she was a bear.

"Leave! Hes mine!"

All but Robin, who was still doing the tootsie roll, looked over at her, then she turned back into a fluffy cute (**devil like)** bunny.

"Raven? You ok?"

"No!"

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"Its not this, this im fine with this but… why are you blocking me out of your life now? Did I do something wrong? I don't get it! If this is your way of saying where threw then just go away!"

Beastboy laughed.

"Raven, its your birthday today! And I wasn't spening time with you because I was trying to make this thing I saw in a magizine, I thought maybe if I made something instaed of buying it, it would be more valubal to you.

Beastboy reached in his pocket and pulled out a little red heart shaped box, that read "I will, always love you, forever and always."

Raven nearly cried, she was over whelmed with happiness. He loved her, and she loved him as well. Then all hell broke loose with Shelly.

"THAT MINE! HE MADE THAT FOR MWE!"

She jumped up and down screaming and throwing a tamtrum.

"Shelly, beastboy's in love with Raven. Im sorry li'l sis, but you will find someone your age.

Shelly cried then ran off, but beastboy ran after her and gave her a hug and a picture of him, and she stopped crying, she was really happy now.

"Oh great beastboy! Now she's gonna put lipstick on and kiss the picture a million times!"

**8:00**

"Hey! Star look! Its 8:00 o'clock! Have fun! Tell me how long it was!"

"My friend I do not wish to be mean but are you a pervert?"

"No… not much at lest.

Said Colby in her dream land again.

**(lets skip that part shall we?)**

**THE NEXT MORNGING.**

**Colby found shelly sleeping with her beastboy picture with millions of kisses all over his body, and she took a picture of the picture and showed it to beastboy.**

"This is your problem now Bb. Look what you did!"

Robin woke up to see that he had no cloths on, and nether did Starfire, so Colby told him what happened

"I DID WHAT TO STAR LAST NIGHT! AND COLBY YOU PERVERT! DON'T ASK HOW LONG IT IS!"

"HEY LOOK! SHELLY AND KRISTIE HAVE THERE FULL POWERS NOW!"

**Me: ok so that's it! Hope u like it! ROBIN OUT HERE!**

**Robin: no!**

**Me: GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!**

**Robin: PERVERT!**

**Me: hey im not Colby! *Looks nervous***

**Robin: yeah sure whatever.**

**Me: oh shush _ you no you liked it!**

**Robin: DID NOT… never mind.**

**Me: SAY THE STUPID ENDING ALREADY!**

**Robin: fine… teentitansRxS does not own teen titans, but she does own the story and the charatars Colby, Kristie, and Shelly, (and she was Colby the pervert!)**

**Me: *nervously* hehe… OK BYE!**


End file.
